Mer-Man
'''Merman '''is a tertiary antagonist in the ''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe''television series. In the second Disney vs Non Disney Villains War, he serves as one of Skeletor's top lieutenants, most notably serving as his top agent in Atlantica. His win-loss record is somewhat spotty, but he is a resilient fighter and a loyal servant to his master. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two Beginnings Merman was born to a family of the subterreanean sands of Atlantica. His father was an insane man. He called himself Poseidon, although he was just a mere fish man. He plotted to take the Atlantica crown time and time again, but to no avail. Merman honestly felt sorry for his father. One day, he formulated a plan to please him. He knew his father's biggest desire was to own the trident. Merman knew he couldn't possibly steal the trident, so, he decided on the next best thing; making his own. Merman gathered some sticks of coral, and shaved them into a trident's shape. He then bought some pure essence of magic from a sea witch named Morgana, and made his own magic weapon, a replica of the trident. Merman presented the weapon to his father, who was outraged. He accused his son of being a liar and a fool for presenting him with such garbage. Heartbroken, Merman took his trident and ran away. Skeletor, however, insisted that his trident is capable of much more, and that he could help him prove it... Loss to Ursula Merman arrives in Atlantica, intending to claim it for his own. After firing a blast from his trident at Ursula, Atlantica's current queen, he manages to stun her (either due to his trident being weaker than Ursula's or being an underpowered shot). Ursula, however, launches an overwhelming counter-attack, firing several energy orbs, nearly annihilating Merman. Back from the Dead - The Battle of Atlantica Skeletor, however, revives Merman for his own purposes. The sorcerer schemes to take over Atlantica, using Merman as one of his frontline warriors. Merman comes armed with a massive war fish and his trident, using both to intimidate the Evil Manta's warriors. The Manta himself attacks Merman with a boulder; Merman dodges, though at the expense of the boulder's hitting Evil Lyn. Merman then uses a beam from his sword to send the Manta tumbling into an abyss. Merman is no idle witness to the battle between Ursula and Skeletor, summoning his war fish to momentarily distract Ursula. This creates the opportunity for Skeletor to destroy Ursula's trident; the sea witch, now without resources, flees the battle. Ruler of Atlantica Out of gratitude or practicality, Skeletor grants Merman dominion of the oceans. Merman conducts a number of administrative operations, including the arrest of Marina del Ray and acquiring a mysterious crystal. Beaten Back But no reign lasts forever. The Evil Manta strikes back, having acquired a new trident from Sage Odin. Merman calls in his guards, but Manta takes them out. Before Merman can attack, the Evil Manta strikes again, stunning Merman. Sage Odin then powers up the mysterious crystal and causes Merman's base to collapse. In the confusion, Merman swims away. This starts an ocean-wide insurrection against Merman, one he reports to Skeletor. Defeat and Capture During the Battle of the Forbidden Mountains, Merman finds himself knocked out and defeated by a massive Abis Mal. He is later imprisoned by Mal, handed over to Kent Mansley. Non Disney Villains Tournament Merman has a bit role in the Non Disney Villains Tournament, participating in Skeletor's assault upon the Ice Nation. During the battle, Merman leaps at King Haggard, but Haggard cuts him down and kills him in midair. Cartoon Villains War Heores Vs Villains War - Part Two Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Villains Underwater Category:Plankton's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Skeletor's Evil Warriors Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:1981 introductions Category:Father and Vlad Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Plankton and Mojo Jojo Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Queen Narissa Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Skeletor's Alliance in Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Masters of the Universe Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Victims of Ursula Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Skeletor's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Pages with Origins Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Skeletor's Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Ursula's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Scott McNeil Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Vs Maleficent in Ultimate Villains War